


Прикрытие

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark Harry Hart, First Kiss, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Out of Character, Shapeshifting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда Гарри получает миссию под прикрытием, он вживается в роль так, что отделить его от его фальшивого образа становится очень сложно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикрытие

У Эггзи совершенно нет сомнений в том, что Гарри Харт - самый неподражаемый, интересный и великолепный джентльмен из виденных им когда-либо. Не то, чтобы Эггзи встречал много джентльменов на своём коротком сумбурном веку, но он отчего-то уверен, что Гарри - самый необычный и самый джентльменистый джентльмен из всех ему подобных аристократов, беспечно разгуливающих по земному шарику. И абсолютно естественно, что и проблемы у него тоже необычные.

\- Эггзи, дружок, - говорит однажды Мерлин, очень вкрадчиво, разворачиваясь к Эггзи всем корпусом, вместе со своим залихватски крутящимся на тонкой ножке стулом, огромной, ведроподобной кружкой и сияющей лысиной. Над штабом - на поверхности - прекрасное солнечное утро, единственное задание Эггзи на сегодня - бессовестно таскать хрустящее печенье из личных запасов координатора, а Гарри - чёртов везунчик Гарри Харт - уже месяц как вернулся из мёртвых, быстренько занял пустующее кресло Артура и успел подарить бывшему ученику столько видов восхитительных хартовских улыбок и полуулыбок, что их юному Галахаду хватило бы, кажется, на всю жизнь. Жизнь Эггзи сейчас слишком безоблачна, чтобы он мог ожидать какого-либо подвоха от Мерлина.

\- Да? - отзывается Эггзи с набитым ртом и, спохватившись, стряхивает крошки с губ, стирая следы преступления. - Вы наконец придумали для меня задание, Мерлин? Я уже отсидел себе всё, что мог, в вашем кабинете.

\- Можешь пойти и посидеть в кабинете Артура, - предлагает Мерлин с коротким расслабленным смешком. - Всё равно ты уже почти прописался у него дома.

\- Я просто скрашиваю его занудные джентльменские будни, - ощетинивается Эггзи, но как-то лениво, скорее, по привычке, полученной в разбитном районе и не успевшей ещё раствориться в лоске Kingsman. - Вы дома у него были? Там же только он и чучело пса на грёбаную кучу квадратных метров!

Мерлин хохочет, не сдержавшись:  
\- Я же не просил у тебя оправданий, сынок. Пока Гарри не бегает за мной и не требует выписать для тебя официальный запрет на преследование его персоны, я позволю себе полагать, что у вас всё нормально.

\- А были прецеденты? - живо интересуется Эггзи, представляя себе Гарри, удирающего от какого-нибудь особенно рьяного новобранца по полутёмным коридорам штаба и обвешивающего своего преследователя втихомолку маячками слежения.

\- Пока мы ещё с подобным не сталкивались, - ухмыляется Мерлин в ответ, забавляясь, кажется, искренним интересом своего подопечного. - Единственным агентом, способным дать тебе фору по настырности, Эггзи, был Джеймс - предыдущий Ланселот. Потрясающе шебутной мальчишка. Только он предпочитал бегать не за Гарри.

\- А за кем?. - начинает было Эггзи, но осекается вовремя, увидев, как мрачнеет мновенно Мерлин - стекленеют глаза, сводятся грозно брови, поджимаются губы.

\- За тем, - говорит координатор строго и печально, пока Эггзи виновато утыкается в свои запасы утащенного печенья. - У кого терпения было больше, чем у Гарри. Я не об этом хотел поговорить, сынок. Я позволил себе полагать, что Гарри достаточно оправился от всех...потрясений и готов вновь пристуить к полевой работе.

\- Полевой? - не может сдержать удивления Эггзи. - Я думал, задача всех без исключения Артуров - просиживать задницу в удобном кресле и потихоньку избавляться от запасов коллекционного алкоголя.

Мерлин улыбается снова, но, скорее, из вежливости, чем действительно искренне:  
\- У вас определённо был дурной пример перед глазами, молодой человек. Нет, сидячий образ жизни совершенно не для Гарри. Он вполне ясно выразил желание возобновить полевую работу. В связи с этим и с тем, что ты практически живёшь в доме Гарри, пренебрегая своим собственным, я хочу предупредить тебя об одной маленькой детали.

\- Предупреждайте, - Эггзи снова расслабляется, раскидывается в кресле, как ленивый мягкий щенок, трескает своё печенье безмятежно. - Если Гарри необходимо, например, медитировать перед каждой миссией, я, разумеется, согласен предоставлять ему свободное время. Да я даже хихикать не буду! Но всё же не ручаюсь за то, что у меня не начнётся аллергия на запах ароматических свечей, он же их использует, да?

\- Слишком много слов, юноша, - ухмыляется Мерлин. - Насчёт медитации и целевого использования ароматических свечей я не осведомлён, однако, существует иная, более значимая проблема.

Эггзи смотрит на него молча, потому что рот у него снова набит вкуснейшим печеньем и потому что картинки, мелькающие у него в сознании, напоминают, скорее, сюжет сказки про Синюю Бороду и на вопрос о том, что же такого странного может быть в подготовке Гарри к миссиям, ну никак не отвечают.

\- Только не говорите мне, - бормочет он, когда молчание затягивается, и лицо у координатора становится совершенно непривычно неуверенным. - Что ему необходимо перед каждой миссией приносить в жертву мальчишку моего возраста и комплекции. Я на такие условия не согласен!

\- Ты утрируешь, - Мерлин улыбается, но всё же как-то скомкано. - Всё не так страшно. Я всего лишь хотел предупредить тебя, что у Гарри есть одна особенность, которая несомненно помогает ему в миссиях. Он вживается в каждую новую роль так ответственно, что становится сложно различить, где он, а где его прикрытие.

\- Не вижу в этом проблемы, - отзывается Эггзи, отряхивая от печенья ладони. - Это же очевидно, что Гарри - просто шикарный агент. Конечно же, он должен быть и мастером перевоплощений.

Мерлин смотрит на него как-то слишком серьёзно, и знание того, что наверху царит прекрасный солнечный день блекнет, а печенье перестаёт радовать, оставляя после себя лишь песочный привкус.

\- Договаривайте уж, - ворчит Эггзи, поджимая губы.

Координатор вздыхает, отворачивается обратно к своим компьютерам и отвечает медленно:  
\- Понимаешь, Эггзи, дело в том, что когда Гарри даётся задание быть серийным убийцей, он становится им в самом деле. Нет, разумеется, он не бегает по улицам с ножом наперевес, просто он отметает все черты характера, мешающие ему стать убийцей в реальной жизни, все моральные устои и принципы гуманности.

Эггзи хмурится недоверчиво, и Мерлин добавляет нехотя:  
\- Он словно перестаёт быть собой. Я удивляюсь, как в таком состоянии его сознание сохраняет подробности каждой операции до мельчайшей детали.

\- Да ну, - хмыкает Эггзи, всё ещё пытаясь уцепиться за ускользающее хорошее настроение этого дня. - Это же всё не может быть так серьёзно, верно?

***  
В прихожей у Гарри царит совершенная тьма, и Эггзи, чертыхаясь, притаскивает из кухни стул, залезает на него, скользя носками по полированной поверхности, тянется к лампе - и едва не падает, когда с лестничных ступеней раздаётся глухое насмешливое покашливание.

\- Гарри, - выдыхает Эггзи облегчённо, балансируя на своём неустойчивом сооружении. - Ты не заболел? Ни разу не видел, чтобы у тебя в доме что-то выходило из строя. И почему ты сидишь на лестнице?

Гарри поднимается с лестницы бесшумно, встаёт в темноте за спиной Эггзи, и тот продолжает беспечно, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы вытащить лампу из гнезда:  
\- Мерлин, кажется, запугивал меня сегодня.

\- Чем же? - глухо спрашивает Гарри, его голос звучит очень близко, и Эггзи вздрагивает от неожиданности, чуть не роняет новую лампочку, которую собирался вкрутить.

\- Не поверишь, - говорит он весело, спускаясь со стула. - Тобой. Сказал, что ты слишком...

Эггзи щёлкает выключателем и умолкает растерянно, когда яркий до зуда в глазах свет осеняет прихожую. На Гарри чёрная, наглухо застёгнутая куртка, и карман - карман на грёбаных чёрных джинсах - оттопыривается вызывающе.

\- Слишком - что? - спрашивает Гарри, поднимая бровь. - Надеюсь, он не намекал на то, что в подвале своего дома я прячу чучела собак всех пород мира?

\- У тебя что, пистолет в кармане? - Эггзи отмечает недовольно, что голос у него предательски сел. - Это же не в твоих правилах - носить оружие так открыто.

Гарри смотрит на свои ноги, словно видит их в первый раз, - растерянно и удивлённо.

\- Ах, это, - говорит он наконец, и Эггзи наконец становится легче, потому что улыбается Гарри как обычно, ласково и насмешливо, самым уголком губ. - Мерлин дал непростую миссию. Вхожу в образ. Ощущение пистолета без кобуры у самого тела - это, конечно, довольно мерзко.

\- В образ? - повторяет Эггзи, и что-то смутное, холодно и скользко шевелящееся у самого сердца не даёт покоя. - И что же это за образ?

Харт смотрит на него пару мгновений, прищурясь, и отворачивается, руки в карманах:  
\- Криминальный авторитет. Надо кое-кого расколоть. Чаю?

***  
Эггзи просыпается от яростных приглушённых ругательств. Ругается Гарри - но не своим неподражаемым джентльменским голосом, а каким-то чужим, глухим и очень злым. Слишком сонный для того, чтобы встревожиться, Эггзи плетётся в кухню, босиком, в мятой рубашке, и в проёме кухонной двери влетает в широкую спину. 

\- Гарри, - бормочет он, зевая. - Что случилось?..

А потом из его лёгких выбивают весь воздух и под лопатками оказывается холодная поверхность стола.  
У Гарри ледяные глаза, угрожающий прищур и безжалостные пальцы на сонной артерии Эггзи.

\- Неужели, - шипит Харт. - Тебя не учили, что подкрадываться к тому, чья реакция в разы быстрее твоей, очень опрометчиво?

ДжейБи яростно скачет вокруг, лает в исступлении из-под стола, чуя опасность, грозящую хозяину, но укусить Гарри не решается. Эггзи беспомощно сжимает пальцами стальные запястья бывшего наставника, в бедро ему упирается чужой пистолет. Прикосновение оружия без кобуры к коже действительно ужасно неприятно, но ещё неприятнее видеть яркие вспышки ярости в глазах Гарри и слышать, как глухое злое рычание рождается в его тёплом приятном голосе.

И должно быть, будет чертовски обидно умереть от руки того, без кого не мыслишь ни дня своей жизни.

Харт разжимает пальцы сам, когда Эггзи удаётся выдавить из сдавленного горла отчаянное болезненное шипение, едва ли напоминающее имя Гарри.

\- Твоя собака, - говорит эта жестокая копия великолепного и прекрасного джентльмена брезгливо, пока Эггзи пытается восстановить дыхание и принять наконец вертикальное положение. - Испачкала своими грязными лапами мою рубашку. Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума взять её за шкирку и убраться из моего дома.

Он уходит из кухни, прямой и разъярённый, в этих жёстких чёрных джинсах и грозной кожаной куртке, и Эггзи - охрипший, обиженный, с ощущением наливающихся синяков на горле - действительно убирается, уносит под мышкой примолкшего удивлённо ДжейБи.

***  
Мерлин вызывает Эггзи через два дня, предлагает печенье, а потом совершенно предательским образом оставляет наедине с Гарри. Тот снова выглядит как идеальный джентльмен, в своём тщательно выглаженном костюме, с острым зонтиком вместо пресловутого пистолета, и взгляд у него очень встревоженный, а у Эггзи всё ещё болит шея и желания смотреть в глаза наставнику не наблюдается.

\- Мерлин сказал, - вздыхает Гарри, постукивая острием зонтика по полу. - Что предупреждал тебя. Почему ты всё равно полез на рожон?

\- Предупреждал о чём? О том, что ты превращаешься в разъярённое чудовище во время миссий? Уж простите, мистер Идеальность, что моё воображение настолько скудно, что не смогло нарисовать подобную картинку, - сердито выпаливает Эггзи, а потом снова лишается возможности дышать, потому что Гарри совершенно неожиданно заключает его в крепкие, почти стальные объятия, прижимается лбом ко лбу. И просит прощения, скомкано, торопливо и очень виновато. У него чертовски сильные руки и чертовски глубокие глаза. И разумеется, в этой психологической хрени вовсе нет его прямой вины.  
Эггзи понимает с ужасом, что, кажется, готов позволить грёбаному прекрасному Гарри Харту душить своего глупого и настырного Галахада хоть каждый день, если это то, что необходимо ему для идеального выполнения миссии. И кажется, он всё же крепко влип.

\- И ещё извинись перед ДжейБи, - ворчит Эггзи, но ворчит, скорее, просто потому что ещё не остыл до конца. - Ты его совершенно запугал.

\- Извинюсь, - тихо смеётся Гарри, и его близкое дыхание обжигает губы Эггзи, а события двухдневной давности кажутся далёким и не слишком достоверным сном. - Обязательно извинюсь.

***  
Разумеется, вся эта психологическая чушь с чрезмерным вживанием в образ не оказывается достаточной причиной для того, чтобы Эггзи прекратил свои визиты к Гарри. Есть что-то захватывающее и берущее за сердце в возможности увидеть своего наставника с каждой его возможной стороны. Эггзи не устаёт удивляться тому, сколько личин способен примерить на себя Гарри и как хорош и достоверен он в каждой из них.  
И потом, чаще всего ему просто хочется увидеть Харта.

Возможно, он действительно лезет на рожон.  
В течении следующего месяца Эггзи доводится видеть Гарри с расфокусированным взглядом и иглой в руке - у нас отличная наркологическая терапия, успокаивает его Мерлин и снова просит не появляться у Гарри перед подобными миссиями.  
Однажды целых два дня ему приходится выносить нервные срывы Гарри, которому необходимо попасть на приём к психотерапевту, предположительно консультирующему криминальную группировку.  
В одну тёмную ветреную субботу Гарри прижимает Эггзи к стене в коридоре, яркая лампочка слепит глаза, губы у Харта удивительно настойчивые, а Мерлин объясняет этот феномен тем, что Гарри досталась роль престарелого казановы. Оправдание, прямо сказать, жалкое. Что ж, Эггзи так и говорит Мерлину, а Гарри упрямо прячет глаза в течение недели и держится преувеличенно строго и отчуждённо.  
А потом оттаивает. И Эггзи снова торчит у него дома безвылазно, сидит на дорогом диване с ногами и каждое утро не успевает снять с плиты убегающее молоко.

***  
Гарри удивительно гармонично вживается в роль школьного учителя. Он бродит по квартире весь вечер, чудесно расслабленный, в пушистом махровом халате, смотрит из-под очков тепло, чешет простившего его ДжейБи за ушком и заваривает Эггзи безумно вкусный какао, вкуснее даже, чем у мамы.

В этот раз Эггзи не засыпает в рубашке, переодевается в пижаму. Просто потому, что момент чертовски располагает. Пижама принадлежит Гарри, она такая же махровая и мягкая, как халат, и Эггзи она почти впору, приходится только рукава подвернуть, что юноша и делает со смехом, пока Гарри смотрит на него с умиротворённым и нежным выражением в глазах. А потом - каким-то чисто учительским жестом - Харт снимает очки.

Рукава пижамы предательски разматываются, когда Гарри берёт лицо Эггзи в руки и как-то совершенно по-домашнему целует в нос. У него ясные спокойные глаза, ладони пахнут книгами, а ДжейБи удивлённо тявкает с дивана.

\- Ты уверен, - бормочет Эггзи, сам удивляясь счастью, которое звучит в его собственном смехе, пока Гарри молча дышит ему в нос, зарывается пальцами во взлохмаченные волосы. - Что Мерлин дал тебе роль школьного учителя? Мои учителя так не делали...

Гарри молчит, только глаза улыбаются светло, тепло, и Эггзи вдруг совершенно ясно понимает слова Мерлина про то, что Харту совершенно не обязательно становиться убийцей для того, чтобы вжиться в образ, или приобретать целый набор деревянных линеек, чтобы сойти за школьного учителя. Ему достаточно обладать необычайной способностью выносить в определённые моменты на первый план те черты своего многогранного характера, которые позволяют собеседнику поверить в то, что Гарри вовсе не играет роль, а действительно принадлежит к касте криминальных баронов или школьных учителей.

А потом Гарри вновь наклоняется, и лысина Мерлина, и его напыщенные фразы становятся совершенно не тем, о чём Эггзи сейчас хочется думать.

***  
Мерлин крутится на стуле, словно мальчишка, пребывающий в игривом настроении, Эггзи снова таскает его печенье, а Гарри молча и сосредоточенно чешет забравшегося к нему на колени ДжейБи за круглым бархатистым ушком.

\- Гарри, я подумываю дать тебе то задание, связанное с крупной развлекательной компанией, - тянет Мерлин задумчиво. - В их казино творится что-то совершенно немыслимое. Есть подозрение, что туда уходят деньги аж из королевской казны. Превратишься на неделю в довольного жизнью баловня судьбы, деньги, выпивка, бурные ночи... Тряхнёшь стариной?

Гарри хмурится недовольно, и ДжейБи успокаивающе и мокро облизывает его руки, а Эггзи улыбается во весь рот:  
\- Пожалуй, это будет весьма интересно.

Эти чёртовы психологические штучки, хоть и бывают довольно опасны, всё же очень занимательны при надлежащем раскладе.


End file.
